


Granblue Fantasy - Axiom of Star Vagrants

by leygender



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Canon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Novel, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection, Star Vagrant, To Be Continued?, ageless, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leygender/pseuds/leygender
Summary: From an unknown timeline, at the end of their adventure, at the End of the Sky, Gran and Djeeta were given the choice of becoming "Star Vagrants" — entities who would travel through parallel universes and help the journey of other Singularities if the situation ever called for it.Nowadays, these same Gran and Djeeta have already patterns to branch into a timeline without causing a ruckus, such as adopting Eternal nicknames like First ( Djeeta ) and Second ( Gran ); proper of their timeline as during such, the former was the official Captain of the Grandcypher and the Eternals, while the latter was the Vice-Captain. Occasionally, they find themselves with extra time and utilize it to catch up to their mental health.Even embedded with almighty force, experience, and responsibility, occasionally their casual perspectives flourish in order to keep themselves on the right path. And little by little, together they attempt to perfect their proximity with the world they find themselves in.
Kudos: 1





	Granblue Fantasy - Axiom of Star Vagrants

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read through this Alternative Canon of Granblue Fantasy's history.
> 
> In it, there will be plenty of details and information that may seem off, as if it was written to belong in the middle of a book rather than a prologue or a first chapter. I'm unsure there will be anymore to come related to Star Vagrants! Gran and Djeeta, but I hope fans can appreciate this lightly ominous and, yet, cheerful aspect of their growth would be viewed.
> 
> I cannot say for sure if I will add more to this or make specific scenes, specific timelines, or whatnot; however, I share a great deal of love for Granblue Fantasy and it might not be the last of my finctions directed towards writing for this franchise.
> 
> Have a good read!

Where time is no longer everlasting — where the raging flames of stars no longer decorate the solitude in dark-bound matter of space and the Skydom's point-in-time is no longer perceivable even by the last remaining shining heroes embodying the potential brought forth into an amalgamation of a crew — there, which encompasses the entirety of its’ “self” crystallized into a blue, bright stargem lassoed around a remnant's neck, two key pieces no longer dwell. The glittering hope within it but a sole reminder, almost as lucent in power and memory than the very wearer of such unique gem. Within its solid form, a universe of its own; or maybe, much like light, glancing upon it from afar, far distance from where one would stand would simply show the beholder the sight of its last moments upon being countless eons far from its rightful realm? Such a small feat restrained within an index and a thumb, harsh by the stains of time much like the wooden irises glancing through what normal or unnatural sights alike could not see. It wasn't any sort of particular gift, simply was how things were meant to be — a token, if one must know, to remind who has it in possession and to make distinction of their choice from such a time. Like the very stars above the Skydom's grounds, the divergence of time into multiple realms — usually beyond the scope of those from within said realm — was nigh infinite.   
  
Though, through a very peculiar phenomenon, two became tangents unchanged between the transversion of boundaries; a very choice costy, lengthy, that would break lesser entities. That is, perhaps it was simply their echoed stand as Singularities which permitted them ground-shattering lengths of growth, if not for their own mastery in surpassing the idea of “potential”, they would be long gone — kindled into cosmical dust.   
  
_ 〞...? 〞 _   
  
No longer Skydwellers; no longer bound by the fate of a Girl In Blue and The Red Dragon; they were now Vagrants Among The Stars — linked by a duty chosen by none other at the end of the Sky, into a new horizon impossible to foresee by any that did not walk the unstained dust of this metaphorical path. In its own right, and attributing a more commonly known term, this would even constitute a new class of understanding. After all, sinking all they’ve known and every status that came along with their evolution as Singularity and an Eternal, thousands of eons of experience piling up more and more — forevermore — into the depths of their souls. And what an insane waltz has been this choice of destiny that they’ve chosen for partnering.   
  
_ 〞...ee, Gran? 〞 _   
  
Thus awakened from this state of mind, fallen upon him every time he’d take the day to glance over the azure stargem resting upon his neck — remembering what it meant to begin with; held a power that once only joint hands with Lyria would be possible. Instead of fully taking his glance away from the depth of the crystal, the young-looking gentleman, nested to the grass of a large open field within a vast clearing, simply moved his arm along with the movement of his iris, a slight tilt to the left before the beautiful sight of a blonde ( dulled in coloration thanks to being seen through the azure crystal ) in similar clothing and armor to his towered over him. Tight darkened armor shaped sharply to her silhouette, polished just like his in some sort of extremely dark blue iron with few details adorning the rims; a white jacket with red, golden, and black details adorning the edges with the interior fully colored in crimson, holding a hood, loosely hanging by some mysterious force as the wind attempted its best to snatch it away from her, yet it could do as much as brush it into a twirl much as it would do to the very grass surrounding the resting vagrant. Though, unlike his, golden hair fluid like an ocean let loose hanging atop of her shoulders embellished with a hair ornament of white flowers — a hair clip holding bangs aside. All of her “self” was always a pristine sight for whoever was to appreciate, yet much better was when she wore a simplistic smile much like the one presented at him now.   
  
Although, the same applied the other way. Both of them had stopped aging roughly around their twenties, yet their bodies have had some noticeable growth.   
  
The lying vagrant a little bulkier, noticed even beneath the cloth and metals that have been readjusted on occasion to fit a more adult structure, his own dusted in age, but rather than shifting into rust, the barely noticeable shade of blue from his equipment had fully died into black — maybe shaded into gray; the jacket belonging to the group of Eternals being the only unchanged legacy, besides its unnatural addition to encompassing his full height, equal to the blonde in detailing. Wooden bangs hanging for the wind to tickle them, just rarely long enough to reach out for his eyes, however for a known observer, there was a bit of a length difference to who he once was — nearly enough for him to tall a small pigtail to the back of his head — though never as lengthy as Djeeta always has it. Like her, Gran matured in a rather handsome fashion, even the whips of destiny that cracked through both of their bodies in the form of scars were not nearly enough to diminish that. Although, one could argue that the effects of time had fallen upon the male vagrant a little too harshly — a natural smile, swift innocence, the general presence of ease from his boyish nature easily exchanged for a more stern smirk when called for, a sense of respectful responsibility as you’d have from a senior or an elder brother; perhaps one could say it was the new charm that blossomed from within him. Little could attest to the depths of it, though.   
  
And somehow, even in her mature growth, Djeeta remained with her girlish ease.   
  
_ 〞Can you? 〞 _   
  
Clearly, it wasn’t the first time of hers asking him something, though without lucid context, Gran’s expression was an assertive sorting of aloofness in interest, yet seriousness which time painted into him.   
  
_ 〞Have we not agreed on using those Eternal’s nicknames? 〞 _ Was his retort, as he could do no better.  _ 〞All this time trying to come with something and these really work well for the cause. 〞 _   
  
A rather unpleasant glance enveloped the traveling companion, something akin to a pout and a look of disapproval for his choice of subject — she was, or always has been, a sharp one; made the male Eternal question why was it he bothered in trying to distract her from the real question.   
  
_ 〞They already know in this timeline,  _ **_Second_ ** _. We can use them but... I like our names. 〞 _   
  
_ And so do I, _ a thought that remained as such. Plus, much as they agreed on those numeral names like the Eternals were so kin to, there was still slight unease on being called that. A necessary precaution upon arriving at a new timeline, avoiding the risk of meeting a doppelganger’s restriction by presenting themselves as Gran and Djeeta right away. The true ones to belong to their timelines were sure to have an identity crisis — not a proud moment in the vagrant’s careers.   
  
_ 〞Nevermind that then, Djeeta, what was it you wanted? 〞 _   
  
Her pout remained a while longer, an accusatory gaze glossing over her companion to which he could only respond glancing away with a comical droplet of sweat streaming down his cheek — yet, said gloomy expression swiftly switched into a more natural expression, kind, accepting smile as if her previous one had been a fluke.   
  
_ 〞Can you see anything in that crystal? You’re always spacing out while glancing at it... I often think you’re watching over the home we left. I kinda... wanted to see it too. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞I see nothing. 〞 _   
  
Finally, Gran’d let go of the stargem, leaving it to drop back to his chest; lids now shielding his sight from both Djeeta and the world that embellished her silhouette.   
  
_ 〞That world is likely long gone — it’s the sort of thought that makes me wish my “being right” ratio was lower. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Neither of us are particularly optimistic anymore, are we ? 〞 _ gloomy sympathy shadowed over her expression. How extremely expressive she was in comparison to him, though for the life of his, Gran was unable to say if that made her stronger or weaker than him.   
  
Not that he had any complaints; opposite to that, both of them have become thoroughly unreadable — only one could truly see through the other, a veil that time dissipated long ago.   
  
_ 〞It’s been a long time, Djeeta. And you know there isn’t really any going back — I believe it to be because it’s not there anymore. But it’s not like their wor- 〞 _   
  
_ 〞 _ **_Our_ ** _ world. 〞 _ Stern coldness in words bolted through his spine; there weren’t any particular hints of malice in her expression, but she refused to let go of that bond. And she was hellbent on keeping the male vagrant in the same path.   
  
_ 〞...but it’s not like our world didn’t live a long, lasting life to the end. It’s easy to forget we are here to help the Singularity’s journey, but the world isn’t entirely dependent on them. On us. We just happened to have saved it like… a dozen times. 〞 _   
  
And leaving aside the gazillion of times through time and space, helping other versions of themselves sort their issues.   
  
_ 〞Is it weird that I find that thought soothing? 〞 _ He completed, thinking about how those words were particularly depressing, but the thought behind them put his mind at ease.  _ 〞Kinda like we didn’t need to take care of anyone; being sure they’d be just fine and all. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Everyone had grown so much. So many things happened, so many memories. 〞 _ This time, she was the one in danger of spacing out.  _ 〞I still remember… you and Lyria were planning a marriage before we reached the Sky Abaddon, right? Everyone was really looking forward to it! You even helped organize another Gran’s marriage a few years back! 〞 _   
  
The remembrance brought some much delightful nostalgia when the winter blues was the high spirit of the season; days before they were given the fateful choice of becoming vagrants and abandoned fate’s reasoning, translating themselves to bright stars to guide the other adventures across the multitude of Skydoms. Djeeta joyful giggle was contagious, Gran’s low-tone chuckle escaped from his lips thanks to that.   
  
Although, all of these happy memories also brought some mild confusion.   
  
_ 〞Whose’s marriage was that for again? 〞 _   
  
Silence. The blonde Eternal cocked her head to the left, slightly dumbfoundedness taking over her expression as if the answer was obvious… yet, soon it became clear that even herself wasn’t particularly sure — doubt shared between them in frowns.   
  
_ 〞Yours and hers. Wasn’t it? 〞 _   
  
_ 〞I… don’t think so? 〞 _   
  
Now, Gran knew the procedures well, but why was it that he’d forget something so important? As their memory is the, likely, last living memory from their world, there is no way they’d permit themselves to forget anything. From start to the end of their lives in that realm, both of them made sure to properly treasure the smallest bits possible of adventures. Therefore, for Gran, in particular, it was impossible to forget something at such a personal level to someone who’d share such a large part of his very being. It was a fact neither of them could remember who it was for, and the only people with continuously shifty existence have been them…   
  
_ 〞W-well, no way, right! I mean, we’d definitely remember if any of us were engaged or something! 〞 _ As either of them threatened to sulk over the topic, Djeeta was trigger happy on reverting the possibility.  _ 〞Plus, it’s been a while since we thought about settling down! It’s just natural-! 〞 _ _  
_   
_ 〞-thinking of making a home again. 〞 _ Yes, a very peculiar, yet not unfamiliar topic between the two of them.  _ 〞Yeah, that idea never loses its charm. 〞 _ Even his tone sounded more serene, revisiting this silly idea. They paid a huge price to help everyone and to cast it away like this… if only for the right ideal, Gran could muse the thought.   
  
_ 〞Right?! Hehe, I’ve heard you’ve been getting fancy with someone! 〞 _ It felt like Gran was the only one to whom Djeeta could vent out so simply like this. She was such a bright light, one would think that having plenty of insightful conversation with other girls from the crew would be a more likely habit; eyes glittering like pearls reflecting sunlight at the greatest depths of oceans at the hint of professing gossip.  _ 〞Feower always looks quite grim whenever you’re monopolizing Esser’s time! It has been quite frequent too, right ~? 〞 _   
  
Once again, Gran closed his eyes. A heavy exhale left his nostrils, quite unsure of how these things start. Rumors that is. Even if there was any veracity to it.   
  
_ 〞We’ve been hunting. She’s mad because she overheard me calling myself the “better shot.” 〞 _   
  
_ 〞There is no way a girl, or anyone I’d say, would make up so much time for someone out of pure spite. All this time and you’re still dense as ever, hehe! 〞 _ Finally, she lowered herself with knees bent, hands atop of the joints; movement which preventively made Gran react by opening his eyes.  _ 〞I guess that pretty boy charm of yours is not the only thing you can’t drop! 〞 _   
  
That did prompt a reaction from the Skydweller, halting his skimming of the grand blue sky and facing towards his companion. _ 〞” Pot meet kettle” much? 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Yeah, as if! 〞 _ The alarm in her response was almost comical.  _ 〞Unlike a CERTAIN someone, I can read the mood! 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Yet, you’re thoroughly unable to read the room.  _ 〞   
  
Like childish bickering, the Singularities pouted or simply glared at each other in a strangely tensed-up situation; odd sparks seemed to crack around like lightning in a thunderstorm, ready to shred the glade’s green fields into unkindled ash from the sheer pressure.   
  
Only to break apart by the sudden cracking of a smile in both of their expressions and not a moment later a small chuckle from the brunette and nearly a giggle turned into laughter from the blonde.   
  
_ 〞You do have my blessings, though. 〞 _ Spoken as if Gran needed Djeeta’s permission to have an intimate acquaintance.  _ 〞It’d be nice to see you well accommodated for once; we don’t need to settle down, just… just keep on being ourselves. Would you have passed on this back in our day? 〞 _ _  
_   
Was that a trick question?   
  
Honestly, he couldn’t formulate a proper answer to that. The Eternal’s former Vice-Captain could easily remember having a crush or two during his earlier days… then their lives became engulfed by the neverending amount of work, battles, and evolving through experience; and finally, they arrived at the point Gran wasn’t aware of having any particular desires for a relationship.   
  
Djeeta, on the other hand, knew exactly what was this feeling and how deep it hid beneath the brunette’s heart. The one thing she would never allow the other to see is how awful it felt to see how empty Gran’s heart felt — and by proxy, how joyfully majestic news that he still mingles with people are.   
  
_ 〞Stop that. 〞 _   
  
Tone still calm and composed, serene expression no longer glossing over her. Rather, if not for his words, one could think the male vagrant was fast asleep. In fact, such calm in such sudden words almost made the blonde vagrant jump out of her skin in chills.   
  
_ 〞I was gonna leave it be, but you have to stop that pitied expression you give me. 〞 _   
  
Perhaps it was simply the act of being caught red-handed; no words or anything further than an apologetic pout sprouting in response. Any real tension brought from this was simply shrugged aside as if Gran waving his hand basically cleaned the air of some omen of smog which threatened to be mild toxicity — it was never delegated to a fight, they were beyond that. Or at least, they were beyond being on bad terms.   
  
If they were to bicker among themselves, the conflict would somehow be entirely resolved the moment one tired the other.   
_  
_ _ 〞Don’t get too tangled in it. Talking about this sort of stuff has always been hard; on the other hand, maybe we are just straight-up dumb. 〞 _ A less than philosophical pondering from the brunette’s part; soon he was to see trying to keep things at ease was a failed task.  _ 〞I would bet on the latter. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞You always say “go with the flow but don’t ebb away” or something like that. It’d be good if you started following your own advice. 〞 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 〞What do you mean? Maybe I wing out battles a little but I alw- 〞 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 〞Now YOU stop that. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞No dice on putting this topic under the rug until next week again, hm? 〞 _   
  
Gran couldn't help letting a sigh escape; there was a singular, easy way to fix the situation and they both knew it.   
  
_ 〞Things have been going very smoothly. This world has a long way to go and we’re never required as more than just company — this world is strong as previous ones — even if there are some peculiarities — just like you said we can wing out conflicts without any big effort; the number of times we singlehandedly finished the strongest of opponents before they could escape or even- 〞 _ _  
_   
_ 〞And I thought I was the prolix one.  _ 〞That building up she was making only served to nearly make him nod off.  _ 〞Just get to the part where I can tell you off. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞There is no large threat we have and haven’t faced against yet which we cannot solve! We don’t even need to put a quarter of effort to get any enemy or issue sorted; it’s how much we’ve grown! So I was thinking that maybe… maybe we could… 〞 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 〞Stay around. 〞 _ _  
_   
As he completed the train of thoughts of the other vagrant, her eyes lit up almost instantly, posture almost anxiously edging forward with expectation, like as a small animal would coddle itself with delight in receiving a treat — and as instantly it was clear there was no treat.   
  
_ 〞You can stay if you want, Djeeta. It’s like you said: we’ve grown beyond understanding. Dealing with Primals, Astrals, Beasts, Deities, even anomalies and another sort of singularities and unnatural causes- 〞 _ Vehemently remembering how even such almighty power or the power of sheer causality fell short-lived nowadays before a well-traveled vagrant.  _ 〞-just one of us is literally enough. 〞 _ _  
_   
It felt so fluidly natural the way Gran worded every bit. As if he had given thought to this idealism of abandonment already.   
  
_ 〞I have to keep going. There are plenty of reminders the Star Vagrant is a differential in parallel worlds. 〞 _ As hints of disbelief for such a laid back answer to the end of his partnership started to take over the lightly despairing expression of the blonde, the other Eternal would only go on in his small rant. _ 〞Remember our dubbed “The Darkest Timeline”? What if we hadn’t killed Lucilius after he rewrote reality with Akasha? Even after we brute-forced it to normal, we had to stay 150 years past the Singularity’s passing just so the Skydom wouldn’t fall apart from political and social instability. 〞 _ _  
_   
At this point, the skydweller being “lectured” simply clenched hands against her knees, a somewhat pained expression, light shadows just barely masking her features. Yet, she was adamantly attentive — much as she wanted to remind him of being there and knowing all about it, she felt as if it was something needed to be said and heard — to a degree.   
  
_ 〞Maybe we didn’t know at the start, but we know now. Things like this cannot happen, this is the “job.” We’ve helped several Singularities — Gran, Djeeta, sometimes both in the same timeline — to reach their End of The Sky and never they had to make a choice like we did. It speaks for itself on how necessary the Star Vagrant is. 〞 _ _  
_   
The wind made no sound. No animals, waves, any sound of the nature or usual zeppelin-like structured ships passing by the sky making any disturbance; the current state they found themselves in, focused depth to each other’s presence, was deafening to the rest of the world.   
  
_ 〞Even if it’s only one. 〞 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 〞Don’t pull this “Hero of Justice” bullshit with me. 〞 _ Finally, Djeeta’s tone was low but firm. Much as she couldn’t deny any of what he said, she refused to let him slip into this perpetual state that felt so much like pure madness — from where she stood, Gran didn’t lose his kindness, didn’t lose his happiness or the idealism of wanting others to be happy, bringing literal salvation across the multiverse was proof of that. But he was becoming tired, relentlessly working; keeping a low profile on being social with the crew members they loved like family; and it wasn’t a single time they had to split and navigate to a different timeline alone — with all the female vagrant knew about how these travels work, he could have well gone through a thousand timelines without her and met up where they intended.  _ 〞I don’t want to have a fight. Not over this. You’re the one who says never do stupid Martyr stuff or that altruism and sacrifice are not always correlated. Heroes are not born to die, they make the choice of wanting to do better. Alright, we don’t always end up doing better, but we still make the choice. So never speak to me as if I wasn’t there with you when we made this choice, okay? Like then, we decide things together. Always. 〞 _   
  
That… crestfallen tone, the kindled determination of her glare that was demanding an affirmative answer from him… that broke him a little; wooden irises sulking into a lightless, surprised veil for an instant as Gran was taken aback from it.   
  
Djeeta had always been right to suspect he had fluctuated through space and time more than she did, seeing how disconnected he was, stupid was the vagrant who thought she wouldn’t notice.   
  
Before any answer, Gran exhaled — thought it was alien to him the amount of time he had been holding that breath in, only light tickles within his lungs reminded the brain that he was not being called out for putting in extra work. She had just done a majestic job at keeping it in subtext. Silence only continued so that he had another pause to sigh over this topic.   
  
_ 〞I mean, nowadays we are kinda going with the flow of everything anyway, hm? 〞 _ Not that she expected any, but being that both lectured the other on something agreeable, the former Vice-Captain simply called it even and didn’t bother thinking about saying sorry.  _ 〞So, there’s no actual need to think a lot about leaving or staying just yet. 〞 _   
  
That was, at best, unusual. Djeeta’s surprise and the glittery starlight-like brightness in the depths of her eyes instantly returned to skim over Gran’s expression, the same looking away at the horizon — diverging his sight from her completely; for no ill intent, simply because it felt a bit hard saying something that sounded cheesy to someone’s face. Glossed lips mildly parted in response to the surprise, as his’ seemed to have a slight, very unnoticeable pout.   
  
But some people were too sharp to let even such a small detail pass.   
  
_ 〞We’ll think it over. And if things happen… well, things happen. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Pssh! 〞 _ Air slipping through her teeth, making that sound of pure mockery, or trying her best to contain another giggle — though her new nurtured smile was a passive, mature one.  _ 〞You’re such a tsundere sometimes. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Alright, can it before someone… Oh. 〞 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 〞Ah! 〞 _   
  
Their gasps of acknowledgment came at the same time, both of them finally standing on the windy field and looking at, what seemed to be, an arbitrary direction in the sky.    
  
A moment passed and nothing, simply the silence amidst them and the determined expression of those who saw something that was not there, to begin with… and so…   
  
From the depth of the horizon, behind the edges of the island they found themselves in, the Grandcypher braved its path through the clouds. A plethora of auras and energies emanating from it, even the surfaces of the Grandcypher feeling practically alive with all the connections it had and how much of a home it was to everyone — little echoes eventually grew stronger and stronger, something besides the rattling that ships were so common to do — as it headed for the nearest city in order to dock, from the safety railing the sight of Djeeta waving with a singular hand while Lyria and Vyrn did with both hands. ( Clear distinction in physical appearances between the Djeeta this Gran knew and the one boarding the Cypher, yet the most distinguishable was the change in attire, this timeline’s making use of the Relic Buster’s outfit. )   
  
_ 〞Gran-san! First-san! 〞 _ _  
_ _ 〞Gran-san! Djeeta-san! 〞 _   
  
Difference in their calls, but nigh unison tones called out for them as the ship flew by as if to beckon them to follow — even caused the Djeeta aboard the ship to look over Lyria, who reddened instantly thanks to the misunderstanding and likely laughter broke out.   
  
_ 〞See? She called you by the Eternal name. 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Well… we had a talk about this actually! Apparently, it’s normal for some people to have the same name, but when you’re exactly the same person, it’s kind of… odd? So we just have the same deal you had with this timeline’s Gran! Eternal’s nickname! 〞 _   
  
_ 〞Whatever works, works. Alright, come on. Let’s get to the dock before they do. 〞 _ It was nigh impossible to realize, but a very thin set of lighting enveloped the feet from the male Eternal, as he prepared to take flight much like Tweyen would so naturally do.   
  
_ 〞You just reeeeeally wanna see if Esser came for the Valentine-White Day Summer festival too, dontcha~? 〞 _   
  
Gran mused that for a moment, his feet already losing all contact with the grass, as to where if he was bare feet, the leaves’ tips would simply tickle at his skin.  _ 〞I guess… I wanna try spending some time with Lyria for once. 〞 _   
  
Seeing as Lyria was the person Gran did his best to avoid in nearly a hundred percent of the scenarios they have been presented with, Djeeta’s cheeks instantly flushed with delight at the idea. Quicker than it took for light to took over, she already gravitated above the former Vice-Captain and tugged away at his arm with both of her hands.   
  
_ 〞Come on, come on then! So we get to spend some fun time with everyone, finally! Gran, you’re being too slow, no being sluggish today! Or not anymore anyway! 〞 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 〞Yeah, yeah. 〞 _   
  
Another tired response to her overly hyped state, but he followed along, trailing the sky faster than any ship would manage to do. Sheesh, seriously, it took so little for her to bloom altogether like this.   
  
And for the first time in a while, without needing the response of anything else or being directly engaged to answer anyone—   
  
—Gran felt like smiling.   
  
Djeeta wasn’t the only one unreasonably happy today.


End file.
